Episode 3982 (22nd February 2005)
Plot Laurel is making all manner of mistakes at work, much to the disgust of a furious Nicola. Laurel tells her that she's distracted so Nicola decides they must go to the pub to talk about whatever's bothering her. Laurel and Nicola are joined by Emily as the newly-engaged woman admits to her friends that Ashley has resigned. Nicola is appalled that Laurel still wants to marry a man who will be jobless and penniless. Meanwhile, Viv is drinking plenty of coffee after her depressed evening. But when sales rep Johnny Hupton comes round she sees that he may be able to offer her more than just some cans of beans. A few minutes of cringe-worthy flirting and Viv manages to get a date out of Johnny for the following week. Charity persuades Lisa to get Debbie alone at the farm so she can talk to her while Cain isn’t there. She agrees but when Charity goes round Debbie doesn’t want to hear a word of what her mother's got to say. She eventually allows Charity five minutes and hears from her mother once again that Sadie paid Cain to split her and Tom up. But Debbie still doesn’t believe her. Charity asks her to move away from the village with her, but before she can give her answer, Cain walks in. An argument breaks out, as expected, before Cain manhandles Charity out the door. His behaviour shocks Debbie. Meanwhile, Ashley talks to Zoe about his decision to leave the church. She tells him not to be so hard on himself, but he's now beginning to understand the Bishop's grievances about his past relationships. But he knows that he can’t expect Laurel to wait for him, but at the same time he knows he can't live without Laurel or the church. Zoe tells him that he seems to have lost his temper with the Bishop rather than with his faith. As she speaks to him he realises that he can’t go through with his resignation. But he's filled with dreadfor he knows that it will break both his and Laurel's heart. Zoe tells him that she’ll understand, but he shrugs her off and, as Laurel appears with Gabby to meet him, he tells Zoe that he must be prepared to lose her as soon as he tells her he's changed his mind. Meanwhile, over at the Woolpack, Charity tells her family that she’ll be leaving for a fresh start. Sadie overhears and can’t help but express her delight. Charity tells Sadie that she got what she wanted and hoped that it makes her as happy as it did Charity. Cast Regular cast *Ethan Blake - Liam O'Brien *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Emily Kirk - Kate McGregor *Donna Windsor - Verity Rushworth *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Nicola Blackstock - Nicola Wheeler *Laurel Potts - Charlotte Bellamy *Sadie King - Patsy Kensit *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Gabrielle Thomas - Annelise Manojlovic (uncredited) *Shadrach Dingle - Andy Devine Guest cast *Greg Naylor - David Bell *Johnny Hupton - Andrew Whitehead Locations *Church Lane *Café Hope - Café *The Grange B&B - Charity's room *Main Street *Pear Tree Cottage - King & Sons office *The Woolpack - Public bar *Mill Cottage - Hallway, dining room and kitchen *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Unknown road *St. Mary's Church - Nave/altar *Smithy Cottage - Kitchen *Home Farm - Kitchen Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 9,570,000 viewers (14th place). Category:2005 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes